


Blizzard (fr)

by Elison_Saquet0



Series: Hot stuff [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Ellie's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elison_Saquet0/pseuds/Elison_Saquet0
Summary: Un aperçu de la relation entre Dina et Ellie juste avant que tout bascule.OuEllie et Dina mette enfin les choses au clair entre elles.--Il y a désormais une version en anglaisici.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Hot stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887064
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Blizzard (fr)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce qui arrive quand je suis bloquée quatre heures dans le train sans dictionnaire et sans bêta mais avec The Weeknd dans ma playlist. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire en anglais plutôt que dans ma langue maternelle, surtout pour des scènes comme celle-ci, c'est donc une première pour moi ! Laissez vos comm's !
> 
> **
> 
> Here is what happens when I'm stuck in a train for four hours without neither internet and nor my beta but with The Weeknd in my playlist. I'm used to writing in english rather than in my mother tongue, especially for scenes like this, so it's a first!

Ellie prend une grande inspiration. C'est limite si elle se donnerait pas quelques claques, histoire de se réveiller et de se donner un peu de courage. Son estomac est résolument noué depuis que Jessie lui a soufflé de s'occuper de « sa copine ». L'enfoiré...

_Allez, Ellie, tu peux l'faire !_

Le problème ce matin, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter avec sa meilleure amie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles la veille.

Un baiser.

Un putain de baiser qui lui donne l'impression que ses lèvres en picotent encore d'excitation ce matin.

Un baiser auquel elle a pensé toute la nuit, en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si ce connard de Seth n'avait pas tout fait foirer avec ses putains d'insultes. Si elle avait pu emmener Dina jusqu'au coin de la rue, dehors et loin de la foule, dans le calme.

Un baiser qui aurait pu ouvrir la voie à bien d'autres si seulement elle avait eu le temps de donner à Dina un aperçu de ce qu'elle sait faire avec sa langue et ses lèvres quand elle n'est pas prise par surprise.

Un baiser qui ne l'aurait pas mise dans cet état maintenant s'il elle avait eu le temps de demander à Dina de clarifier ses intentions avant que n'arrive ce merdier avec Seth et Joel.

Sauf que.

Comme une imbécile.

Dès que Joel s'est intercalé entre elle et Seth, elle a vu rouge. La proposition que Dina semblait lui faire avec son baiser est passée au second plan dès l'instant où Joel s'est permis de se comporter avec elle comme s'il devait la protéger alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre, depuis deux ans, que tout ça c'était fini.

Comme la dernière des imbéciles, alors qu'elle rêvait de ces lèvres depuis des mois, des années même, il a fallu qu'elle se barre en laissant Dina derrière elle, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son ancien père d'adoption.

Dans la nuit, après avoir mis les choses au clair avec Joel, après avoir _fait la paix_ avec lui même, une fois dans son lit, elle a rejoué dans sa tête ces quelques secondes de délice.

Les yeux de Dina, posés sur les siens, insistants. Ses doigts caressant l'arrière de sa nuque ou glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'une manière si intime, d'une manière qu'Ellie n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle. L'odeur de Dina, qui n'a rien à voir avec celle d'un tas d'ordures et qui, au contraire, lui donne le tournis tant c'est bien son odeur à elle, une odeur unique. La voix de Dina qui lui chuchote qu'elle a tord et qu'Ellie entend à peine parce qu'elle est déjà noyée dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme qu'elle tient serrée contre elle, enivrée par son odeur. Le corps de Dina pressé contre le sien, si proche, et elle qui ne sait plus vraiment si c'est elle-même qui l'a tirée vers elle, ou bien si c'est Dina qui s'est collée à elle avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et les papillons qui volettent dans son ventre et qui lui donnent envie de rire à pleine gorge, comme prise d'un fou rire, parce que ces putains de papillons la chatouillent de partout...

Ellie se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle se penche contre la barrière de l'aire de jeux. Qu'elle ne se soit pas changée, ok, pas besoin pour une patrouille. Mais putain, les dents, merde... Et si Dina l'embrasse à nouveau ?

« Dina ? » Ellie appelle, pas sûre d'elle. « J'peux te parler ? »

Dina est toujours accroupie derrière la barrière. Elle porte un de ses jeans de patrouille. Un de ceux qu'Ellie préfère, surtout quand c'est Dina qui passe devant...

Après s'être levée et avoir annoncé aux gamins qu'elle abandonne la bataille de boules de neige, Dina s'approche en jouant avec le bout de ses gants. Elle a l'air gênée.

« Salut », elle dit tout bas, presque hésitante.

Ellie répond sur le même ton.

« Salut »

_Bon, maintenant, c'est l'heure de vérité !_

Mais d'abord, Ellie sait qu'elle doit des excuses à Dina. Franchement, l'avoir laisser en plan comme ça, c'est loin d'être la meilleure technique de drague...

« J'voulais juste m'excuser d'être partie hier soir. »

_Putain, tu peux faire mieux qu'ça Ellie..._

Elle relève la tête pour jauger la réponse de Dina..

Elle sourit.

« Oh non, c'est pas grave ! J'comprends très bien. »

Dina baisse la tête quelques secondes à son tour avant de continuer.

« J'suis vraiment désolée »

_Eh merde..._

Ellie a l'impression qu'elle vient de se prendre une claque. Le genre de claque qui vous fait chauffer la joue pendant plusieurs minutes. Putain, c'est mort, elle a tout fait foiré, c'est sûr... Elle ravale sa fierté et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son ton est plus amer qu'elle ne le voudrait.

« Parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé et... »

Elle s'arrête et semble hésiter sur les mots. Ellie n'a pas vraiment besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir où Dina veut en venir, mais elle la laisse poursuivre un peu, juste pour être sûre.

« J'aurais.... J'aurais jamais du t'embrasser devant tout ces gens et... »

Elle la coupe.

« T'étais bourrée »

Ok, c'est bon, elle en entendu assez.

_Fait chier..._

C'est ce qu'elle craignait depuis hier.

Dina regrette ce qu'elle a fait. Elle s'est laissé emportée, et Ellie est bien conne d'avoir cru que ce baiser voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Le tout, maintenant, c'est de trouver le moyen de retomber sur ses pattes pour qu'elles restent amies comme avant.

Ellie aura bien assez le temps, plus tard, quand elle sera seule, de repenser à tout ça et d'avaler la pilule. Par contre si elle laisse Dina penser qu'elle attendait plus de ce baiser, elle risque de la perdre, et ça c'est hors de question.

Elle continuera à rêver de sa meilleure amie, de ses lèvres si douce et sucrées, teintée de whisky. Mais seule dans son lit et dans le secret de ses pensées.

Elle joue avec le bois de la barrière pour se distraire et éviter de regarder la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Ouais mais quand même, je veux pas que tu penses.... »

Elle la coupe à nouveau.

« Nan, j'me suis pas fait d'idée, t’inquiète ! »

Elle voit Dina sourire, rassurée, puis baisser la tête tout en la secouant. Puis elle relève la tête et fixe Ellie au point de la faire rougir.

« Tu sais c'que j'aime chez toi ? »

Elle marque une pause et Ellie hausse simplement les sourcils pour lui intimer d'aller au bout de ses pensées.

« Tu m'laisses toujours finir mes phrases »

Elles sourient et Ellie baisse les yeux à nouveau.

Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire...

* * *

Il y a des jours où Ellie a l'impression que le moindre échange avec Dina est chargé de sous-entendus. D'habitude elle joue le jeu et en profite pour flirter avec sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle aime bien ça, au fond. Mais après la soirée d'hier, elle a l'impression que Dina le fait exprès pour tester ses nerfs.

Ça rend les choses plus difficiles.

Tout à l'heure sur la terrasse du premier _checkpoint_ , son regard en coin quand elle lui dit que la route de la rivière a « ses avantages », et maintenant son regard joueur posée sur Ellie, le joint qu'elle porte à ses lèvres et ce geste... ce geste qui envoie des picotements dans le bas ventre d'Ellie. Dina qui frotte son briquet contre la toile de son jean, tendu sur ses cuisses dont on perçoit les muscles...

Elle fait signe à Ellie de la suivre tandis qu'elle s'assoit sur le canapé et allume le joint.

« Tu sais, on va rester coincées ici un bout de temps... »

Une invitation.

Ellie s'assoit à côté d'elle et la suit dans son jeu.

« On est prises au piège »

En fixant la fumée qui sort de la bouche de Dina, elle repense à sa blague plus tôt. Eugène et son donjon... Elle a fait mine d'être dégoûtée mais les cassettes de pornos lui ont donné des idées. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra plus tard, si elle est sûre de ne pas être suivie.

Et puis, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait être ce joint, serré entre les doigts de Dina, pincé entre ses lèvres... Être la fumée qui emplit sa bouche et caresse ses lèvres...

Dina finit par tourner son regard vers elle.

Elles s'échangent le joint et fument tour à tour.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? »

_Facile._

Dina ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle semble réfléchir à sa question.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Dina ?_

« Sur une échelle de un à dix... »

Le nœud dans le ventre d'Ellie se refait immédiatement. Elle est à peu près sûre de savoir comment cette question va se terminer. Pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à blaguer sur leur baiser. C'est trop récent.

Dina poursuit.

« Un étant complètement nul à chier..., et dix étant... à couper le souffle... »

_Putain..._

Dina baisse les yeux et l'espace d'un instant Ellie a l'impression qu'elle fixe son entrejambe. Et la vision lui coupe le souffle. Dina, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard plongé entre ses jambes...

Mais elle se fait des idées, n'est-ce pas ?

Dina pose finalement sa question, lentement, en se tournant complètement vers Ellie.

« Quelle note tu donnerais à notre baiser d'hier soir ? »

Elle l'a vu venir, mais Ellie se sent quand même comme un lièvre qui aurait tout juste repéré la flèche pointée dans sa direction, soudainement incapable de bouger, vulnérable.

_Putain, putain, putain..._

« Pourquoi tu veux revenir là-dessus ? T'as dit que c'était une erreur. »

Ellie entend à nouveau la voix de Dina qui lui disait le matin même : « J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ».

« Moi, j'ai dit ça ? »

La réponse surprend Ellie. Elle fronce les sourcils et tire une autre bouffée avant de se pencher vers sa meilleure amie.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

La question est sincère. Mais Dina semble ne pas vouloir répondre et continuer avec _sa_ question initiale, feignant un air innocent.

« Je te demande juste de noter c'baiser. »

Pour Ellie la réponse est évidente.

On peut toujours dépasser la note maximale ensuite, non ?

Mais pas moyen d'être honnête avec Dina si elle veut sauvegarder leur amitié.

« Je sais pas. »

Dina peut-elle vraiment la croire si désintéressée ?

« Moi, je dirais six. »

L'enfoirée...

« Un six ?! Ouah... »

Ellie ne peut pas retenir sa surprise et le ton de vexation.

Merde, elle a fait si mauvaise impression ?

Et puis merde, elle est tombée dans le piège que lui tendait Dina. Elle le voit dans ses yeux.

Mais Dina continue, visiblement décidée à faire sortir le loup du bois.

« Six, c'est déjà pas mal »

Et Ellie se laisse entraîner. Elle repense aux lèvres de Dina sur les siennes, et elle doit se battre intérieurement avec les images, les pensées qui lui viennent en tête

« Ok »

Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Dina insiste.

« Y avait du monde autour de nous »

« Ouais mais six... »

La conversation lui échappe...

_Concentre-toi, bordel !_

« Bah... quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ta note, maintenant. »

Ellie rit doucement.

Et voilà, le piège s'est refermé sur elle.

« Je crois pas, non. »

Une non-réponse qui veut tout dire.

Ellie ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en fixant Dina.

Elle lit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait y voir.

Dina sourit à son tour et secoue la tête.

Elle a l'air de tenir à entendre Ellie prononcer les mots, mais elle ne lui donnera pas ce plaisir.

« T'es chiante, tu sais ? »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Un baroud d'honneur.

Leurs visages se rapprochent.

« Tu me donnes envie de retourner en plein blizzard... »

_Pas moyen que j'te laisse quitter ce canapé..._

« Personne t'en empêche. »

Dina ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'Ellie continue ce jeu, puisqu'elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre en la fixant intensément.

Mais cette fois-ci, pas d'effet de surprise.

Ellie se penche encore un peu plus, incline la tête sur le côté, de manière à rendre claires ses intentions, et quand il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres entre elles, Dina balaie ses derniers doutes.

« T'as intérêt de faire mieux que six... »

_Pari pris._

D'une chiquenaude, elle balance le joint derrière le canapé et saisit le visage de Dina pour l'approcher du sien.

Le baiser d'hier avait tout d'un premier baiser.

Hésitant. Chaste -n'en déplaise à Seth.

Ellie n'a pas envie d'être chaste.

Dina non plus.

Leur lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrent, se séparent, se retrouvent.

_Prises au piège..._

Ellie s'écarte, juste une demi-seconde. Juste le temps d'interroger le regard de Dina. Juste le temps de voir le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur son visage. Juste le temps de confirmer que « _six_ », c'était carrément du flan.

Alors qu'elle retrouve les lèvres de sa meilleure amie, irrésistiblement douces, _à couper le souffle_ , sa main glisse le long des hanches de Dina, pressante. La jeune femme répond et se penche contre elle, le temps de dégager sa jambe pour mieux l'entraîner à la renverse avec elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ellie est allongée sur Dina.

Mais, d'habitude, c'est dans le _rush_ des accidents de patrouilles. Quand son corps ne fait alors qu'enregistrer l'information, pour y repenser plus tard quand il n'y aura plus ni Dina, ni infectés autour d'elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ellie est allongée sur Dina, mais cette fois-ci elles sont seules, et elles s'embrassent. Et elles ont tout le temps du monde pour s’enivrer de la sensation de leurs corps appuyés l'un sur l'autre.

Ellie en a le vertige.

Et c'est à peine si elle parvient à retenir le roulement de ces hanches qui pressent son pubis contre la cuisse de son amie.

Peut-être, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne le retient pas.

Un gémissement.

 _Son_ gémissement.

De plaisir, lorsque Dina bouge contre elle à son tour.

Lorsque la main froide, délicieusement froide, de Dina se faufile sous son pull et remonte le long de ses reins, pressant avec fermeté pour inviter Ellie à réitérer.

Elle ne se fait pas prier.

Elle fait glisser sa main sur le jean tendu, saisit fermement la fesse de Dina qu'elle presse contre elle tandis que ses hanches repartent à sa rencontre.

Un autre gémissement, sourd. Une respiration saccadée.

Si Ellie se redresse c'est uniquement parce que la main de Dina semble insister pour retirer son pull. Et franchement Ellie n'a rien contre cette idée.

Il fait frais dans le sous-bassement de la bibliothèque, mais la peau de Dina, chaude, collée à la sienne...

_Irrésistible._

Tant qu'à faire, elle déshabille Dina elle aussi. Elle défait la fermeture éclair de sa doudoune et d'un seul geste fait passer son sous-pull par dessus sa tête.

Les lèvres de Dina se posent immédiatement sur sa clavicule, ses seins pressés contre le ventre papillonnant d'Ellie qui ne sait plus bien, soudainement, si elle s'est vraiment réveillée ce matin.

Elle ramène le visage de Dina au sien et fait glisser sa main le long de son cou, de son épaule, effleure son téton qu'elle sent durci à travers le tissu de son débardeur, caresse du bout des doigts son ventre musclé qui frémit sous son touché, et finit par tirer sur les boutons de son jean qu'elle défait.

Elle glisse sa main sous la toile du jean et retrouve la chaleur des fesses de Dina, qu'elle empoigne et presse à nouveau contre elle.

Ses lèvres glissent vers la mâchoire de Dina, vers le lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordille, puis, suivant le tracé de sa main quelques minutes plus tôt, elle descend le long de son cou.

Elle n'a qu'une seule destination en tête, mais elle est prête à quelques arrêts en route.

De sa main libre, elle relève le tissu qui sépare sa bouche des seins de Dina et y enfouit son visage. Elle mord, la chair de ses seins, la turgescence de son téton. Elle mord, suce, embrasse.

Et les mains de Dina enfouies dans ses cheveux, son souffle gémissant, son dos qui se cambre, son pubis qui se presse contre sa hanche... tout cela lui donne le tournis.

_A couper le souffle._

La pointe de sa langue trace le sillon dessiné entre les muscles abdominaux, bandés, de sa meilleure amie, tandis que ses mains font glisser son jean le long de ses cuisses, emportant avec elles sa petite culotte.

Elle ne veut rien, aucun obstacle entre sa langue et cet oasis dont elle a déjà tant rêvé.

Elle lève un instant ses yeux vers Dina, féline, et la jeune femme, lèvres entrouvertes, lui renvoie un regard implorant, sans équivoque.

Elle replonge avec délice entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarte fermement.

Du plat de la langue, elle lèche. Tout.

En guise de réponse, immédiate, Dina laisse échapper un gémissement aigu qu'elle accompagne d'un coup de hanche.

Et Ellie répond de sa langue.

Elle embrasse Dina, suce ses petites lèvres et son clitoris.

Elle lèche par à-coups ou lentement, traçant lignes et cercles, cette nouvelle turgescence. Et à chaque coup de langue, Dina répond d'un coup de hanche.

Les jambes de Dina se noue atour de sa tête, ses mains s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, pressent son visage plus près d'elle, ses ongles griffent son cuir chevelu.

Et quand Ellie ne sait plus si sa tête tourne de plaisir, de désir, ou par manque d'oxygène, la pression se relâche, et elle sent, contre ses lèvres, le cœur palpitant de Dina, et les soubresauts de son muscle contre son menton.

Ellie reste là quelques instants, enivrée par l'odeur et le goût de Dina, si intime.

Dina caresse doucement sa joue et ramène ses lèvres vers les siennes. Mordille ses lèvres.

Et Ellie ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Six, hein ? »

Elle chuchote.

Dina rit et Ellie la regarde se mordre la lèvre.

« Ouais, t'as l'air de mieux t'en sortir quand il y a personne... »

Ellie secoue la tête en entendant la boutade. Mais Dina l'interrompt avant qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Enlève ce jean. »

C'est un ordre qui sonne comme une prière.

Ellie obéit et laisse Dina la faire basculer sur le dos.

Ses mains se posent instinctivement sur les cuisses fermes de Dina qui l'enfourche et la presse contre le cuir usé du canapé.

Elle sent sa propre salive et la mouille de Dina imprégner le tissu déjà trempé de sa propre culotte.

Et les lèvres, les dents, les ongles, les caresses de Dina...

Elle a l'impression d'être revenue à l'une de ses premières fois. Trois, quatre caresses de Dina, à peine, les doigts enfouis en elle, pouce merveilleusement placé, et elle jouit.

Et Dina rit, surprise, ravie.

Et Ellie rougit.

Elle rougit encore lorsque Dina ramène sa main vers sa bouche et suce lentement les traces laissées par Ellie sur ses doigts.

Elle se penche pour l'embrasser, et Ellie peut sentir son propre goût sur ses lèvres.

_Putain..._


End file.
